Déjame ser el único
by KaedeTetsu
Summary: El empezar a ser "popular" era algo molesto, pero, ¿quién osaba perturbar la paz de Tsukishima Kei con semejantes notas de amor?


Y bien, ésta es mi primera historia de esta parejita que amo con todo mi corazón.

Sin más, espero les guste.

* * *

 **Déjame ser el único**

* * *

—Oye, Tsukishima, olvidas algo.

—Ah…

Y en la cara del bloqueador central de Karasuno, se formó una mueca de molestia. Desde hace unas semanas que el club había tomado cierta fama entre la escuela, significando eso, la ganancia de varias admiradoras. Todos habían recibido al menos una carta, pero Tsukishima parecía tener un gran imán sobre las féminas.

— _Tsk_ , sólo déjelas ahí, no es como sí les fuera a responder —contestó, mostrando su claro desinterés.

—¡Oye, mocoso!, ¿quién te crees al dejar a todas estas hermosas señoritas sin respuesta alguna?, ¿¡AH!? —le gritó Tanaka, enérgico sobre las chicas, como siempre.

—No me interesa —dijo, cruzando la puerta del gimnasio.

—Éste idiota…

 **…**

— _T-s-u-k-k-i._

—Dios… —suspiró.

Perfecto, lo que le faltaba. Era viernes por la tarde, el último día de escuela, y él había olvidado por completo que había accedido — _sido obligado_ — a entrenar bloqueos con el intimidante capitán de Nekoma, el cual estaba quedándose unos días fuera de Tokyo, y, _¿quién mejor en ayudarle que su querido compañero del campamento?_

—No te atreverías a dejarme plantado, ¿cierto? —farfulló el pelinegro, invadiendo el espacio personal del bloqueador.

Tsukishima suspiró internamente, maldijo internamente, se frustró internamente, pero como siempre dio su _mejor cara._

—Claro que no Kuroo-san, promesas son promesas —contestó, con una de _esas_ sonrisas.

—¡Perfecto!, buen chico —dijo, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros ajenos—. Hay algo que me intriga —habló, llamando la atención del rubio—, normalmente tu rostro es malo, pero hoy parece mucho peor —le observó y con el dedo índice, comenzó a dar toques al ceño fruncido del menor.

—Agradecería que no hiciera eso —advirtió, deteniendo el tacto que había entre sus cejas.

—Estás molesto, y sabes, puedes decirme la razón —incitó al otro, recargándose más en su cuerpo.

Tsukishima luchaba por no perder los estribos, pero la vena que comenzaba a sobresalir de su sien no ayudaba en absoluto, escupiendo la razón de su humor.

—Cartas…

—Cartas ¿eh? ¿Confesiones, de amenaza? —decía el capitán, haciendo dudar al otro de su respuesta.

—…de…. admiradoras…del equipo —enunció en un tono de voz bajo, esperando que el mayor no escuchara, pero, se equivocó.

— _Vaya, vaya_ —farfulló—, tenemos aquí a un chico popular.

El de lentes rodó los ojos mientras separaba su cuerpo del más alto.

—Ya he ignorado eso así que, por favor, apurémonos a llegar al gimnasio.

—Vamos, ¿enserio les has negado una respuesta a todas las chicas que te enviaron una carta? —insistía el pelinegro, tomando el hombro del contrario.

—Sí.

—Deberías reconsiderarlo.

—Preferiría no preocuparme por eso ahora.

—No será difícil, después de todo, ya has tenido novia —dijo, colocándose enfrente del menor, el cual, mantenía su rostro desviado, sin decir palabra alguna.

—Oh, espera, no me digas que…

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ni de nadie más —respondió, empezando a caminar de forma apresurada, huyendo de la penetrante mirada gatuna.

—¿Es posible? ¿No has tenido una novia? ¡Tsukki no ha tenido una novia! —exclamó, alzando los brazos hacia el cielo.

—Guarde silencio por favor.

—Quién lo diría.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el rubio.

—Que guardabas algo de inocencia en esa personalidad —canturreó, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona.

La vena sobre la sien del menor apareció de nueva cuenta junto con un _pequeño_ sonrojo, el cual trató de esconder mirando hacia otro lado. Comenzaron a entrenar, sin embargo, el casual comentario de Kuroo aún lo tenía algo… _abochornado._

 **…**

Excelente, perfecto, su semana no podía empezar mejor. Pero en este momento el único y probable culpable, era él mismo. _¿Por qué había ido a encontrarse con la chica?_

El mismo se había prometido no contestar a ninguna confesión, pero no contaba que al llegar a la escuela una nota saldría flotando de su casillero.

" _Detrás de la escuela, por dónde está ese gran árbol, solo ve, por favor_ ".

Y en efecto, ahí estaba él, parado con la sombra del árbol atajándolo y con una ruborizada señorita enfrente. ¿Lástima? ¿Torpeza? ¿Descuido? No lo sabía, pero ya estaba ahí, frente a una chica que _claramente_ era un manojo de nervios.

—Tsukishima-kun…yo, eh, yo te envíe una carta esperando la recibieras, pero cre-creo que no fue así, por eso t-t-te pedí que vinieras, a-aunque, de hecho, pensé que no ha-había dejado la n-nota, p-pero a-aquí estás —murmuraba de manera casi inentendible.

El rubio hizo una mueca ante su mar de palabras, abriendo la boca para hacer lo que ya tenía planeado desde antes, rechazarla.

—Siendo sincero yo—

—¡Espera! Solo, déjame decirlo apropiadamente —interrumpió la chica, colocando sus manos frente al rostro del bloqueador.

—Adelante…—incitó, dando un paso atrás.

—Y-yo, te ví y no pude a-apartarte la mirada y quería saber, s-si, si tú —titubeaba, y cerrando los ojos, exclamó—: ¡saldrías conmigo, por favor!

Tsukishima odiaba rechazar a las personas. Era problemático, porque al decir _no_ se lamentaba y se sentía un tanto culpable al ver rostros afligidos por, bueno, _su_ culpa. Pero, la honestidad está antes, al fin y al cabo, es peor que estén contigo por lástima que el ser rechazado apropiadamente _¿no?_

—Lo siento, como traté de decirte antes; en este momento no estoy interesado en iniciar una relación. Lo lamento, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos. Espero que puedas entender —le dijo de la manera más respetuosa posible, haciendo una reverencia.

La chica torció la boca, colocando una expresión de resignación segundos después.

—De acuerdo, no te preocupes, lo entiendo —contestó, sonriéndole de la forma más sincera posible—. Aun así, gracias por escucharme.

—No tienes que agradecer —dijo, observando como la chica inclinaba la cabeza en gesto de despedida, perdiéndose su silueta en la salida de la escuela.

El rubio suspiró, odiaba, realmente odiaba eso.

Sintió su bolsillo del pantalón vibrar, probablemente era el pelinegro preguntando donde estaba y porque no estaba entrenando con él. Pero en su lugar, recibió un mensaje de éste diciéndole que no se presentaría al gimnasio.

 _"_ _Tsukki, hoy no podré ir a entrenar contigo, nos vemos mañana ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Kuroo."_

El segundo suspiro salió de sus labios, al menos hoy no tendría que lidiar con él.

 **…**

El mal existía, y tenía un fuerte odio hacia Tsukishima Kei.

Abriendo su casillero _¿adivinan que salió?_

Exacto, una pequeña nota, la cual tenía unas _poéticas_ palabras hacia su persona.

 _"_ _Encontré mi lugar en el mundo, puedo mirar tu cara por el resto de mis días_ ".

Y eso no lo podía poner más nervioso.

Ese pequeño papel le había arruinado la mañana del martes, y ahora, en la mañana del jueves, había recibido una nueva. El rubio suspiró molesto, estaba _casi_ un cien por ciento seguro de que aquella chica probablemente aún no se rendía.

Miró su reloj, aún estaba a tiempo de ir en busca de ella. Era de su mismo grado, así que no sería difícil ubicarla.

Emprendió marcha rumbo al edificio a paso rápido, y tan solo unas zancadas después, _bingo,_ estaba en el pasillo, _perfecto._

—Eh, disculpa —le llamó tocando su hombro.

—¿Sí?, oh…Tsukishima-kun —musitó, dejando ver su clara expresión de incertidumbre al verlo ahí.

—¿Podrías venir un momento?

—Claro.

La llevo apenas unos metros lejos de donde podía haber alumnos con oído curioso, y sin andarse con rodeos, fue al grano.

—No me gusta repetir las cosas, así que, por favor, deja de enviarme las notas, te lo agradecería.

—… ¿Disculpa? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—Las notas, me es incómodo rechazar una vez, pero, ¿más veces?

—Uh…realmente no sé de qué estás hablando.

—No me gustaría herir tus sentimientos así qué—…espera, ¿qué dijiste?

—Que no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Quieres decir que…las… ¿tú no? —enunciaba confundido. Podía haber jurado que era ella.

—No, no, lo que sea que te haya llegado, no fui yo. Lo entendí, y de hecho me sorprende que estés aquí.

Tsukishima abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir, se rascó la cabeza, molesto.

—Entonces, lo siento. Error mío —se disculpó.

—No te preocupes —le sonrió sincera.

—Me…me voy, de nuevo, lamento las molestias —se inclinó a modo de reverencia.

—Hasta luego —se despidió la chica de forma amigable, regresando a su salón de clases.

Una vez solo, el rubio bufó molesto.

No era ella la de las notas.

No era ella… ¿no era ella?... ¡no era ella!

Pero, si no era ella, entonces, _¿quién?_

Probablemente, su acusación salió de manera espontánea, sin meditarla realmente. El hecho era, que no se le ocurría quién más podría dejarle notas, y el habla actuó sola ¿quién más osaba perturbar su amada paz? _¿¡Quién!?_

Pero ¡ah!, era jueves por la mañana, lo primero que había hecho era ir a buscar a la chica para aclarar las cosas, y si todo cursaba de manera similar a los últimos días; probablemente ya había una nota dentro de su casillero.

Fue a toda prisa para abrirlo, y _¡voila!_ Ahí estaba la nota.

El consternado chico la tomo y empezó a leer, y lo que leyó primero…hizo que se sobresaltara un poco mientras su cara se tornaba _un poco_ roja.

 _"_ _Déjame ser el único que te llame bebé todo el tiempo"._

Dejando de lado su creciente bochorno, su mente se enfocó en una palabra en específico de la caligrafía: _único._

Único, no única, era una 'o', no una 'a'.

 _¿Entonces, eso quería decir qué…?_

El rubio movió la cabeza en forma de negación, pero era posible, _único,_ un chico. El que le había estado dejando las notas _, ¡era un chico!_

No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que hoy le pondría fin, ya que, en la parte inferior de la pequeña hoja, el desconocido le pedía que se vieran de nuevo en el mismo árbol al que había ido días antes.

 **…**

Problemático, realmente _problemático._

Ya habían transcurrido un par de minutos, Tsukisima se encontraba en el lugar acordado. Pensaba no tardarse mucho por lo cual no envió mensaje a Kuroo para pedirle que fuera por él un poco más tarde para ir a entrenar, no pensaba demorarse mucho después de todo. Pero aún no había rastro de alguien.

El bloqueador mantenía su pie derecho moviéndose incesantemente contra el suelo, alternando la mirada entre los alrededores y su reloj, pensando seriamente en irse.

— _Tsukki_ , ¿por qué tan solo? —escuchó a su espalda.

—Kuroo-san, ¿qué hace aquí? —le preguntó, dándose la vuelta.

—Te demorabas un poco, así que pensé en buscarte.

—Tal vez tarde un poco, ¿te importaría esperarme fuera de la escuela? —dijo con una sutil sonrisa, muy característica de su persona.

—¿Me estás corriendo? —respondió en tono dramático.

—No exagere, estoy esperando algo.

—¿Algo? O acaso —se acercó a su oído—, es _¿alguien?_ —interrogó, susurrando las palabras a su oído.

—¡Kuroo-san! —exclamó, dirigiéndose a una pequeña banca cerca del árbol. Se sentó y el pelinergo le imitó.

El capitán de Nekoma le dedicaba una socarrona sonrisa, tratando de sacarle más información.

—Entonces, ¿a quién esperas? ¿Ya existe alguna afortunada?

—N-no realmente… —murmuró, desviando la mirada.

—¿Admiradoras?

—Algo así….

—Vamos, cuéntame, confía en tus mayores —farfulló, pasando el brazo sobre sus hombros.

El rubio frunció el ceño, pero terminó cediendo a sus insistencias, _de nuevo._

—Notas. Me llegaron varias notas toda la semana, hoy…llego una que nos pedía vernos aquí, p-pero, no sé qué pensar al respecto —confesó, arreglando la posición de sus lentes.

—¿Por?

—Creo que es de un chico.

—¿Crees?

—Bu-bueno, la nota tiene una palabra que me hizo pensarlo.

—¿Qué palabra? —preguntó curioso.

—La primera parte de ella decía, _déjame ser el único que te llame bebé todo el tiempo._ Único, no única.

—Oh ya veo —musitó con una mueca en su rostro—. _Déjame ser el único que te llame bebé todo el tiempo._

—Sí, y después—

— _…_ _Seguramente sentirás comodidad, sabiendo que eres mío._

—Sí, exactamente, eso—… eso seguía, cómo, ¿cómo lo…?

Tsukishima miraba anonadado hacía Kuroo, mientras el pelinegro le dedicaba una mirada que más que nada, le comunicaba afirmación a su inicialmente, mera deducción.

—¿¡Tú!?, la-las notas, e-el escrito, ¿tú?, ¿¡tú eres el que las hizo!? —gritó, levantándose abruptamente de su asiento.

—Ah…parece que el lunes no fue mi día —suspiró mirando al cielo.

—¿Lunes?, ¿lunes?, ¿¡por qué lunes!? —exclamaba eufórico el rubio, despeinándose.

—La primera nota, también fui yo.

 _—_ _¿¡TÚ!?_ —y los gritos seguían, su mente no era capaz de procesar lo que estaba escuchando.

El lunes por la mañana, Kuroo Tetsurou iba llegando hacia la sección de casilleros de Karasuno, y antes de llegar al que le pertenecía a cierto rubio gruñón, vio a una chica dudando en si meter o no una nota dentro del mismo casillero hacía el cual, él se dirigía. Al final, la chica no lo hizo, dejando la nota dentro de un bote de basura que se hallaba por ahí.

Entonces el pelinegro espero a que no hubiese nadie que lo divisara y reconociera después — _porque vamos, ¿quién no recordaría a alguien con un peinado tan extravagante?_ —, y dejó la nota. Pero la vida le había jugado una mala broma, ya que, al parecer, había escogido el mismo lugar y hora que la chica que había visto anteriormente, llegó y vio a Tsukishima hablando con la señorita, y pensando que todo estaba acabado, maldijo por lo bajo, le mandó un mensaje avisando que no iría a entrenar, y se fue de ahí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el menor, al terminar de escuchar la pequeña anécdota.

—¿Por qué?... ¿qué?

—¿Por qué las notas?, ¿por qué ahora? —lanzaba el rubio, acercándose al pelinegro—. ¿Por qué yo? —finalizó, encarando al mayor.

 _—"_ _¿Por qué?",_ preguntas…. ¿acaso no es obvio? —el capitán de Nekoma se acercó, quedando a escasos centímetros del bloqueador de Karasuno, prácticamente sintiendo su respiración—, por la simple y sencilla razón de que me gustas —confesó, acunando la mejilla del más bajo con su diestra.

Eran pocas las cosas que podían descolocar de su habitual porte a Tsukishima Kei, pero esto estaba fuera de control. Las palabras dichas por el excéntrico chico que tenía frente a él le habían hecho sonar un _click,_ podía sentir sus latidos resonantes, su respiración entrecortada, su mente en blanco y su garganta cerrada.

¿Por qué no lo había rechazado ya?, ¿dónde estaba toda esa determinación al decir que no a los demás?, _¿por qué dudaba?_

Kuroo, viendo que el chico no podía decir nada, sin acortar su distancia, apoyó su frente sobre el hombro derecho del rubio, bajó su mano, para llevar ambas hacia la cintura contraria, envolviéndola completamente. Tsukishima se tensó ante el agarre, pero no hizo algo para quitarlo.

—No podía, ya no podía esperar más —susurró el pelinegro.

Temeroso, aun tratando de tranquilizarse, Tsukishima siguió preguntando.

—¿De-desde cuándo?...

—Desde cuándo, dices —dijo riendo un poco—, quién sabe, realmente. En el campamento, cuando entrenamos la primera vez, probablemente —musitó, alzando su rostro—. Lo único que sé es que después de esos días, ya no podía dormir tranquilo, no contigo rondando en mi cabeza —dijo, pegando su frente a la ajena.

Si hubiese un récord a "las mejillas más sonrosadas", el rubio se llevaría el primer premio, sin lugar a dudas. A medida que el pelinegro seguía esa ola de honestidad, él se sentía más nervioso y abochornado que nunca, sin embargo, ignorando el hecho de sentirse como gelatina, aquellos pequeños pero fuertes galopes dentro de su pecho le recordaban que era lo que en verdad sentía, _eso_ que quería ignorar, pero que, en el fondo, sabía que no podía hacerlo.

—Me tomé unos días para venir y aquí y ordenar mi cabeza. Y solo lo podía hacer viéndote, así me aclararía, y así lo hice.

—Viniste aquí estás semanas… ¿por mí?

—En efecto.

—Qué tonto…—susurró, bajando la mirada.

—Probablemente sí. Pero, ¿sabes?, cuando me dijiste que nunca habías tenido pareja, pensé, ah… ¿no sería genial ser yo aquella primera persona?, que te robe tu primer beso, tus primeras mariposas en el estómago, tu primer suspiro, tu primera vez, _tu primer amor…_ —enunció suavemente, acariciando la rosada piel del rostro contrario con el dorso de su mano.

—Ah…y-yo

—¿Y bien?

—B-bien… ¿qué?

—¿Me dejarás ser esa persona? —preguntó, impidiendo que la mirada ámbar huyera de la suya—, ¿me dejarás ser el primero?, _¿me dejarás, ser el único?_ —finalizó, dejando ver al menor un pequeño brillo en sus ojos cafés.

Kuroo lo miraba fijamente, sin dudas en su semblante. Tsukishima regulaba su respiración y trataba de calmarse a sí mismo, él sabía perfectamente que decir, por supuesto que sí, era hora, se dejaría de engañar.

Tímidamente empezó a elevar sus brazos, pasando uno a cada lado del capitán, envolviendo completamente su torso; escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del mayor, ocultando también su ahora, evidente sonrojo.

—Haz lo que quieras… —susurró.

—Oh, ¿disculpa?, creo que no te escuché bien —canturreó el otro.

—Idiota…

Kuroo tomó el rostro de Tsukishima y lo separó de su pecho, juntando sus frentes, mirándolo fijamente de nuevo.

—Tsukishima Kei, me gustas, me gustas demasiado, ¿te gusto?

—Me gustas…

—Te quiero, ¿me quieres?

—Te quiero…

—Quiero ser el primero y también el único, ¿me dejarás?

—Sí…lo serás.

—¿Puedo besarte?

—Te estás tardando.

Y así, el pelinegro acortó totalmente la distancia que los separaba, uniéndose en un dulce toque; saboreaban lenta y suavemente sus labios, dejando que con cada segundo que duraba el beso, se transmitieran todos y cada uno de esos sentimientos que se había encargado de guardar por un tiempo.

El probar sus labios así, era la mejor sensación que podían imaginar. El rubio por su parte, aún no lo creía, pero lo estaba viviendo. Ahí estaba, siendo besado por Kuroo Tetsurou. Mientras él se sujetaba de la chamarra ajena, el mayor seguía con las manos sobre su rostro, profundizando el beso.

Siendo sinceros, era el día más feliz de su vida. Ya que el día que había ido a buscar a la chica, ella corrió a alcanzarlo antes de que bajara las escaleras.

 _—_ _¡Tsukishima-kun! —le gritó._

— _…_ _¿Sí?_

— _Una última cosa…_

— _Dila._

— _Me gustaría saber… ¿en realidad me rechazaste porque no estás interesado?_ — _preguntó avergonzada. El rubio no entendía en su insistencia, pero, resignado, contestó._

— _Actualmente estoy interesado en alguien._

— _Ya veo…_ — _murmuró_ —. _Y… ¿te gusta?_

 _El bloqueador sonrió, no tenía planeado mostrar esa sonrisa, pero así sin más, se posó en su rostro, pensando en la persona a la que se refería._

— _Sí… en verdad, sí —dijo más que nada para sí mismo—. Realmente me gusta._

Fue Kuroo quien terminó el contacto, para tomar poder recuperar un poco del aire perdido. Aun con sus frentes unidas, sonrieron.

—Siendo sincero, temí al verte hablar con la chica. Pensé que era el fin.

—¿Eres un idiota?, nunca le habría dicho que sí —le regaño el rubio.

—Oh, ¿enserio?, ¿y por qué? —preguntó curioso.

Pero bueno, los hechos ocurridos el primer día de la semana era algo que no le contaría a Kuroo, al menos, _no por ahora._

—El primero eres tú, ¿no es así? —le dijo, riéndose algo burlón

El pelinegro alzó una ceja no muy convencido, pero, de igual manera, algún día lo sabría.

—Bueno, el día es largo y me gustaría dar un paso con _mi novio_ —dijo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa socarrona al rubio, el cual, solo atinó a bajar la mirada, avergonzado.

Kuroo rió y se acercó al menor para alzar su mentón.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó extendiendo su mano.

—Sí —sonrió el rubio—, vamos —dijo, tomando la mano ajena, entrelazando sus dedos en el acto.

El mayor detuvo su andar y se detuvo a mirarlo, Tsukishima le miró interrogante, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el pelinegro se acercó a su rostro para acortar la distancia entre sus labios, de nuevo.

Terminado el acto, acarició su mejilla.

—Lo siento, soy malo ocultando la felicidad. —dijo, sonriéndole.

Tsukishima rió, mirándolo enternecido.

—Vamos —alentó el rubio, halando del mayor—. _Novio_ —canturreó sonriendo.

Y Kuroo pensó que no había una sonrisa más hermosa que la que sus ojos veían en ese momento.

 _Sólo sostenme fuerte, quédate a mi lado_

 _Y déjame ser el único que te llame bebé todo el tiempo._

* * *

 **Notas:**

* * *

 _Nos leemos._

 _—K._


End file.
